Denial
by Tah the Trickster
Summary: Their friends often told the two ladies later that their relationship was more or less built on lies. The couple always disagreed with that statement. They always held that it was built on something more like denial. Selerika.


They'd always felt it, really. The tug that brought them together. The pleasant electricity that passed between them when their bare skin brushed. The heated, lingering looks - particularly when they had to dress up for the council's appearances. The blonde woman was always sure to recommend the most flattering dresses to the older female, who would always complain and resist but ultimately give in, if only to feel those piercingly blue eyes on her all night.

But it wasn't right. So they ignored it. Kraven had, by then, taken an interest in Selene - so Erika took it upon herself to pursue the powerful man, hoping to both find a new infatuation in him... and keep him away from Selene. The black-haired woman said nothing about Erika's actions, choosing instead to simply scowl over them... until she found a point of interest in the human Michael, anyway. Then it was _Erika's_ turn to fume. It was, after all, one thing to simply know that they could not _be_ together.

It was another _entirely_ to see the older vampire obsessing over a human. No, not even a human - a lycan. A _dog._

She'd even pointed it out to Selene, trying to dissuade her from possibly truly _falling_ for the beast. _God,_ what would Erika do if Selene actually fell in love with that thing? The thought made Erika ill.

Selene hadn't taken well to her pointing out that her pet was a dog. "Did _Kraven_ put you up to this?" she spat, sneering the man's name out. Erika felt an odd mixture of guilt and smugness at the tone - she did _not_, after all, like to see Selene so upset, and certainly not at _her_... but she did appreciate that the older woman appeared to be unbelievably jealous over Erika's attempts to seduce Kraven.

"Of course not, I saw the bite with my own eyes," Erika had demurred, in a tone that implied Selene should have known that all along. "I just don't think that the _council,_" she put emphasis on that word, trying to remind herself and Selene that they had no claim on each other, "would approve of you bringing a lycan into our coven's house."

Selene merely looked at her, obviously attempting to gauge her honesty. Erika glanced away first, unwilling to let the brunette read her true intentions in her gaze. "You really should get rid of it," she advised simply, turning on her heel to leave. She felt Selene's ice-colored eyes on her as she left; Erika bit back a smirk.

Despite Erika's best efforts, though, Selene's fascination with the dog did nothing but grow, as did Kraven's obsession with the female Death Dealer. To Erika's eternal frustration, Selene went so far as to break coven law _further,_ actually awakening Viktor again. _That_ made the woman seethe; not only had Selene put herself in serious danger - the Elders did _not_ take awakenings lightly - but the phone call Kraven had received regarding this event had interrupted what might've gotten Kraven away from Selene for good.

"What were you _thinking?_" Erika hissed at Selene when she next got the Death Dealer alone. "The Council could have you _killed_ for this!"

"_I_ am not the one who has betrayed the entire coven for _power_," Selene had snapped back, eyes flashing silver with ire. Erika could very nearly see her fangs lengthen. The sight tried to make her go weak; she remained stoic. She still, after all, had scolding to do. "They will not kill me for _that._ Kraven, if anyone, will be put to death." There was a sense of satisfaction to her words. Erika dared to consider the implications briefly before returning to her tirade.

"They _will_ kill you for awakening Viktor ahead of schedule." Her eyes studied Selene's. There was not an ounce of fear there. Erika loved that. "You know that. Viktor will not allow them to show you leniency."

"I do not _require_ his leniency." _God_, they were so _close_ Erika could _taste_ the scent of the leather outfit Selene wore - "I will prove to him _myself_ that I am right, if necessary."

If they were going to speak any further, it was ended right there, for Selene had been summoned to speak to Viktor. Alone. Erika was left frustrated and worried sick, the Death Dealer's scent still lingering on her tongue.

When she heard of Selene's punishment - being locked up until the Council arrived to undoubtedly sentence her death - Erika was set to throttle the Death Dealer herself. She'd warned her. She'd _pleaded_ with her. But Selene, as always, was stubborn. She would not listen to reason, only to her own ideas. Anything that conflicted with them was wrong or irrelevant. Usually Erika loved that side of Selene as well - fewer things were more amusing than Selene arguing her point with nearly anyone who opposed her - but in this case it would only lead to her death.

And, _fuck,_ if Selene died, Erika was not sure _what_ she would do with herself.

So, obviously, Selene had to get out.

Erika's first stop was to Selene's bedroom. She'd been inside several times before, always in Selene's close company, and each time had inevitably proven more _frustrating_ than the last. This time, however, she had no time to indulge in memories of their... close encounters. The blonde vampire methodically went through Selene's possessions, grabbing a weapon and the corresponding ammunition for the Death Dealer. Had there been more time, she would have tried to get more provisions for Selene, but as it was, she had a deadline - in the most literal sense of the word.

A quick cut to the power system and Erika all but bolted for the room Selene had been locked in. She entered and was met with a look of wide-eyed surprise from the Death Dealer. Erika wordlessly tossed the package to her. It was caught easily. Selene unzipped it, catching sight of the gun, and straightened up. Their eyes met.

They still felt it. That tug. That _pull._ That _want._

"Why are you helping me?" Selene asked, voice low. They could hear yelling, could hear the hounds barking, but it all seemed a world away. The Death Dealer's eyes were dark now, rather than the sharp ice of her other state. They dared Erika to say it. To tell her the truth. To just _say_ it out _loud_ so they could both _hear it._

"I'm _not_," Erika demurred quickly, tongue entirely too used to denying it. Selene's lips thinned. "I'm helping _me._" And she _was_, in a way. If _Selene_ was able to escape, to get away from this punishment, she could rest easy. It would hurt - the probability of never seeing the Death Dealer again - but the pain was softer than if Selene was sentenced to death.

Selene didn't take it that way.

"Mm." The Death Dealer said nothing further, merely starting off. Erika could tell by her step that she was furious. She cursed mentally, blue eyes wide.

No. She had to fix this. They couldn't part with her thinking... they couldn't part like _this._ "Selene," Erika started, starting quickly after her, hand outstretched, "_Selene -_"

And the Death Dealer whipped back around, her free hand latching her around the waist. Selene kissed her savagely, all fangs and teeth and tongue and - when they nicked each other - blood. Erika nearly collapsed at the sudden, unexpected attack, hands clutching hard at flesh-warmed leather. A muffled groan escaped one of them. Erika gasped when the Death Dealer finally broke the kiss, a thin trickle of Erika's blood dribbling from her lips. Selene's eyes were silver again.

"I didn't do that for _you_," the black-haired woman growled, only half-teasing. Her voice was rough with desire. "I did it for _me_."

Erika managed a shaky coy smirk, leaning in to brush her lips over the woman's stained mouth, stealing a chaste, final kiss. "Then let me do this for both of us," she advised, tasting the heat of Selene's blood. She shoved Selene away, drawing a questioning noise. "You need to hurry up and get out." She caught the Death Dealer's ice gaze and nodded. "For _both_ of us. Go."

And Selene was gone.


End file.
